Engendrada de ti
by Tony Duran
Summary: Bella creyó encontrar el amor de su vida al lado de Edward Cullen, sin embargo, los giros de la vida, incluso una de vampiros es mas incierta todavía. Se sentira culpable al sentir una atracción fatal hacia Carlisle Cullen, el vampiro que la ha convertido.
1. El Sacrificio

El amor puede orillarnos a cualquier cosa jamás imaginada, y también puede adentrarnos a cometer estupideces absurdas; así me encontraba yo, cual ciervo en el matadero para salvar al amor de mi vida, entregando mi cuerpo a esos siniestros hombres que se decían ser la rama más antigua de los vampiros y que ahora me propinaban una de las peores torturas.

No recuerdo con exactitud todo lo que hicieron conmigo, tan solo tengo memoria de la desesperación que me indujo a ser el intercambio perfecto para que desistieran de perseguirlo. Nunca fui con exactitud una heroína, una chica intrépida, difícilmente podía defenderme sola en las calles de Arizona donde vivía con mi madre, nunca se dio cuenta de las veces que llegaron a asaltarme por temor a mortificarla. Sin embargo, me consideraba reservada, incluso más de lo que una persona relativamente normal puede llegar a ser.

No puedo abrir los párpados, difícilmente puedo distinguir mi entorno o el sitio mal oliente donde ahora me encuentro, el aroma era húmedo, rancio, pude escuchar el pataleo de algunas ratas que se escabullían de un lado a otro a sus agujeros. A lo lejos pude darme cuenta que el agua caía a cuenta gotas, probablemente un grifo se encontraba cerca de donde yo estaba. Mis manos estaban encadenadas, alzadas a lo alto y ceñidas con unos grilletes que perforaban mi carne impidiendo cualquier posibilidad de libertad de mi parte.

Mis pies no tocaban el piso, en cualquier momento mi cuerpo podría desprenderse de mis extremidades superiores si hacía cualquier esfuerzo por liberarme. Me encontraba golpeada, exhausta, sola, sin ninguna esperanza de sobrevivir a este tonto arrebato de valentía sin sentido. Mi boca seca reclamaba aunque fuera un trago diminuto de agua por lo menos para hidratar mis labios, podía sentir como se partían si intentaba siquiera moverlos, mi pecho dolía, un calor infernal comenzaba a recorrer mis mejillas como señal clara de algunos golpes en la cara que había recibido.

No deseaba pensar en el resto de mi cuerpo, probablemente tendría un par de costillas rotas, hematomas repartidos en mi piel como si se tratara de un mapamundi ilustrado, torceduras, huesos hechos añicos. Por más que pensara en la libertad no tendría la fuerza suficiente para ponerme en pie y correr lo humanamente posible; no de ellos, los Vulturis, pues si los Cullen no eran lo suficientemente rápidos para enfrentarlos, ¿Qué podría hacer una insignificante humana como yo?, solo aceptar lo inevitable y lanzarme completamente a los brazos de la muerte. Ese en el mejor de los casos.

Suplicaba con todas mis fuerzas que no viniera, pues de otra manera habría sido en vano este sacrificio que había hecho por él, Edward siempre fue arrebatado, imprudente y su sugestión lo llevaba a escenarios tétricos, y este lo era, sin embargo confiaba en que los demás lo detuvieran de hacer una locura como seguirme. Aún recuerdo aquellos felices para siempre, esa promesa que hicimos ante el altar de amarnos para toda la eternidad, pero ahora la misma muerte era quien se adelantaría a separarnos. ¡Pobre Edward!, siento que le he fallado, traicionado de alguna manera y que este impulso tonto de ofrecerme a los Vulturis ha sido una total y completa estupidez de mi parte. ¡Claro que vendrá por mi!, pero en lugar de eso se encontrará cara a cara con su desenlace, después del mío claro está.

Sin poder abrir los ojos escuchaba claramente unos pasos que se dirigían al sitio apestoso donde me encontraba, aquellos eran calmados pero diminutos, lentos, seguros y a la vez siniestros; de esa misma clase que los asesinos cautelosos dan antes de cobrar la vida de la primera víctima de su lista. Yo estaba ahora encabezándola.

Utilicé mi olfato para distinguir de quién se trataba, era un perfume femenino, dulce, a tal grado de provocarme un asco inmenso al imaginar un postre hecho con cerezas, y a su vez podía detectar el oxido y la sal de la sangre. Escuché claramente un estirar de cuero, esa mujer apretaba sus nudillos deteniendo sus pasos justo frente a mí, no respiraba, al menos nunca escuché que lo hiciera. Se trataba de una de ellos, y a juzgar por lo que conocía, pude deducir fácilmente a esa bruja con aspecto de niña tan mortífera como un escorpión y tan calmada como un cordero. Jane estaba observándome.

-¿Así que has accedido a entrevistarte con nosotros?—Escuché una risita de su parte. –No sabría si catalogarlo como un claro ejemplo de heroísmo o un deseo ferviente de morir de tu parte Isabella Swan.

Deseaba contestarle, pero mis fuerzas eran tan nulas que difícilmente podría articular alguna palabra sin causar estragos en mi pecho, pues al respirar siquiera comenzaba a arderme como brazas introducidas a él sin piedad alguna. No esperó una respuesta, así que volvió a formular algunas otras seguramente burlándose de mi estado tan deplorable.

-Avio dice que tienes un talento tan singular que podría representar una amenaza para nuestra familia—Proseguía. -¿Podría considerar eso como una patraña?, ¿Una mentira?, quizá solo este fascinado con una tonta e insignificante humana a quien no le afectan nuestros… Talentos.

Sentí que se apoderaba de mi rostro con tanta fuerza que logró partir mis labios, mis mejillas se presionaban contra sus dedos mientras por todos los medios intentaba ver a mi atacante. Un odio indescriptible comenzaba emerger en mis entrañas destrozadas, como si ese mismo me impulsara a seguir con vida para mirarla con desprecio y asco; si bien no tenía oportunidad contra ella, por lo menos observaría mis ganas de luchar y resistirme antes de dejar escapar mi último aliento. No le daría la satisfacción de verme atemorizada, no a ella.

-A..Avio… ¿Por qué…?—Solo me limitaba a decir. Una risa más clara resonaba en ese frio calabozo donde me confinaron.

-No seas tonta Isabella Swan, él no sabe que estas en Italia, mucho menos está enterado de la carta que recibiste en Forks hace treinta días—Escuché un suspiro falso, tan falso como ella. – Me sentí un poco aburrida, y debo decirte…- Presionaba mi mejilla con más fuerza pudiendo sentir la frialdad de su rostro aproximándose al mío. –Que no me convence que precisamente una humana como tú pueda tener inmunidad contra mis poderes especiales.

Me había colocado en un estado de shock, ¿Avio no estaba enterado de mi llegada?, me quedaba claro que no había escrito ninguna carta, aún cuando el sello y la firma estaban justo debajo de su nombre. Deseaba abrir los ojos, mirarla a la cara y escupirla, mis fuerzas aun estaban al mínimo y me limitaba a esperar a que terminara con todo de una vez antes de que a Edward se le ocurriera buscarme. No deseaba eso, el merecía seguir con vida, aunque eso significara ofrecer la mía a cambio.

-¿Por qué… lo… haces?—Mi pecho dolía, pero tendría que sacar fuerzas de donde pudiese para enfrentarme con lo poco que tenía. -¿Qué ganarías… por qué… aún… no has acabado con migo?—Resoplé al instante sintiendo que mis costillas chocaban unas contra otras. Ella soltó bruscamente mi rostro haciendo sonar las cadenas, daba pasos lentos a mí alrededor y se posicionaba detrás de mí halando mi cabello casi rompiéndome el cuello.

-Te contaré algo sumamente curioso Isabella Swan- La frialdad de sus labios rozaban mi lóbulo derecho hablando despacio, arrastrado y sutil sin perder el agarre a mi cabello. –Toda mi vida, mi existencia, la he dedicado a servir a los Vulturis, ¿Te preguntarás por qué no es así?—

-Si..

-Muy bien, te lo relataré—Suspiraba. –Cuando Avio me encontró hace más de trescientos años, yo solía ser una chica ingenua, rara, mis padres biológicos me encerraban porque tenía el poder de provocar un dolor intenso a otras personas con tan solo desearlo—Continuaba. - Mi padre se llenó de miedo, en Escocia eran tan creyentes de la brujería que lograron catalogarme como una, y mi madre cual mujer abnegada y fiel a su marido prefirió darle la razón antes que proteger a su propia hija.

No podía creer que ahora estuviera relatándome su vida, al menos su vida humana. Siempre me pregunte sobre los poderes especiales que tenían algunos vampiros como Alice o Edward, ¿Los tendrían cuando eran humanos?, no lo sabía, nunca me contaron al respecto y no decidí preguntar en su momento por temor a caer en la imprudencia. Esa declaración de Jane era totalmente reveladora.

-Los maté—Sonaba como una desquiciada. –Disfruté tanto provocarles el mismo dolor que yo sentí cuando por su culpa los clérigos decidieron que era correcto quemar a una niña de trece años a la hoguera, pude sentir como retorciendo sus cuerpos me suplicaban detenerme—Se acercaba a mi oído. –No me detuve, y me gustó.

-Mataste… a tus… propios padres…

-¡Si!, ¡Los maté!—Era la primera vez que la escuchaba gritar, desesperarse y perder el control como una niña normal de trece años lo haría; la últimas veces siempre sonaba apacible, tranquila, con esos ojos escarlata que se dedicaban a crear dolor por el placer de castigar a sus víctimas. Todavía no se me olvida lo de Edward.

-Por que si no los aniquilaba primero, ellos lo harían conmigo—Soltaba por fin mi cabello provocándome arcadas al tener el cuero pegado a la garganta.

-Avio me encontró, estaba herida, con quemaduras graves, al borde de la muerte, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro por haberme vengado de ellos—Daba un largo suspiro para reponerse, pude escuchar que su timbre volvía a la normalidad lentamente mientras yo aún me recuperaba de su agarre.

-Fue el primero en ver mi talento especial, así lo llamaba el, de hecho el primero en hacerlo después de escuchar barbaridades a mi persona de otros ignorantes que me catalogaban como un demonio—Proseguía. – Me ofreció la inmortalidad, poder ejercer mis poderes en todos los confines de la tierra y ganarme el respeto de otros, incluyendo los vampiros. Aunque no fui la única, fui convertida junto a Alec quien también tuvo su turbia historia a causa de sus dotes- Suspiraba. –Mi hermano, mí querido hermano Alec.

-No… no entiendo…-Me animé por fin a decir levantando mi cabeza e intentando abrir los ojos para observar solo su silueta. –Tu eres capaz… de crear dolor… ¿Qué de especial o amenazante… tengo yo… para ti?, soy… solo una … humana.- Sentí que su mano apretaba mi cuello con tal fuerza que si se lo propusiera podría partirlo en dos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿No captas lo equivalente de las historias Isabella Swan?—Acercaba su rostro al mío. –Fue exactamente lo mismo que Avio miró en mí, yo aún era humana como tú, ¿Te imaginas lo que pasaría si llegaras a convertirte?, ¿No te lo imaginas Isabella?—hacía una pausa apretando un poco más al límite de la asfixia

-No comprendo…. Que de especial… tengo… o tendría… para él.

-Me queda claro que eres estúpida, pero no sabía que también eras tonta—Soltaba mi cuello. –Tú serías escudo, nadie podría hacerte daño con otros poderes, yo incluida, y ¡vaya que lo intenté!, eso te convertiría en el mejor trofeo de Avio, y eso… No lo puedo permitir Isabella.

-¿Es por … celos que haces esto?- Mi voz se elevaba un poco, uno de mis parpados accedió a abrirse fijando la vista en esa chica tan mortífera que disfrutaba provocarme dolor sádicamente. -¿Temes… que Avio te eche de su … casa?

-No, no temo eso—Alcancé a apreciar una sonrisa ligera de sus labios. –Se que lo mataría a él sin pensarlo si quiera, pero no quiero quedarme sin familia, así… que para evitar tomar ese tipo de medidas he decidido cortar el mal de raíz, y ahí, es donde tu entras Isabella.

Me sorprendí de tal manera que jamás pensé ser una amenaza peligrosa para esa niña, cualquiera diría que podría acabar con ella si fuera una de su condición, sin embargo, su declaración estaba dejándome petrificada. Yo era un escudo, y aunque no supiera con exactitud el significado, estaba completamente segura de algo, si era valiosa para los Vulturis entonces también sería quien pudiera terminar con ellos de proponérmelo, pero no tenía la intención de hacerlo, o quizá sí, sí de eso dependiera mi tranquilidad con Edward. Yo era una amenaza para Jane.

-Basta de charla, pues como podrás ver, si no puedo provocarte dolor, por lo menos me encargué de hacértelo sentir a través de otras medidas.

Lo recuerdo, había viajado sola sin contarle a nadie sobre esto, hace treinta días exactamente recibí una carta de Avio donde amenazaba claramente a los Cullen de muerte por el pretexto de tener alianza con los hombres lobo. Aquello era penado por los Vulturis y no tendrían contemplación alguna en cobrar "justicia" defendiendo la naturaleza vampírica a como diera lugar. Decidí no contarle nada a Jacob para no preocuparlo, pues de hacerlo no dudaría un instante en acompañarme y ahora lo tendría como vecino de celda en el mejor de los casos que Jane le permitiera seguir con vida.

Aquella carta decía que tendría que pedir la indulgencia y el único precio era mi conversión a vampiro. Avio me convertiría personalmente. No me explicaba la razón de aquella petición ya que se había acordado un año atrás cuando Edward intentaba exhibir a los vampiros en la plaza Salvatore; la única forma de mantenerme con vida era que yo debía ser transformada a la brevedad por alguno de los Cullen. Me sorprendí al encontrar un boleto de avión a Italia junto con un cheque para gastos menores durante mi viaje, debo admitir que los Vulturis pueden mostrarse espléndidos cuando deseaban una cosa en especial.

Al llegar a este lugar esperaba encontrarme con los tres sentados cómodamente en sus tronos respectivos, pero ninguno estaba presente. Miré a ambos lados y solo me encontré con un par de vampiros que se dirigían a mi propinándome varios golpes en el cuerpo; tan solo puedo recordar mis huesos moliéndose, por más que intentaba defenderme ellos se daban un banquete sádico como si estuvieran jugando con una muñeca resistente a su salvajismo. No sé por cuánto tiempo perdí el conocimiento hasta este momento que me encuentro cara a cara con Jane y sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Hora de morir… Escudo, solo hay espacio para una princesa, y ese lugar no está disponible para ti- Observé que ella mostraba una daga diminuta, la empuñaba fácilmente con su mano derecha mostrando el brillo de la plata en las molduras, una punta afilada restregándose antes en la vaina.

Mis ojos destilaban odio, impotencia, por primera vez en toda mi vida no tenía miedo a la muerte, desde que Edward entró en mi vida me he visto expuesta a tantos peligros comenzando por la cacería de James, quien casi logra transferir su ponzoña a todos los rincones de mi cuerpo. Los neófitos, Victoria, incluso los mismos Vulturis a quien seguramente ya no vería nunca. Esa debo decir, era la mejor parte.

Sentí el primer corte en mi brazo, era profundo, doloroso, emití un grito desgarrador sin cuartel a cubrirme la boca, pude escuchar su risa psicodélica, sus ganas fervientes de acabar con mi vida, de ahí vino otro corte en el brazo contrario, uno en la pierna derecha, sucesivamente cambiaba de extremidad como mejor se le antojara. Mi sangre brotaba copiosamente a través de las heridas y mi poca fuerza se desvanecía lentamente.

Pensaba en Charlie, le dolería saber que su hija estaba perdida en algún lugar para recibir después la desgarradora noticia de mi muerte, simplemente no lo soportaría. Mi madre se sentiría culpable por haberme permitido viajar hasta a Forks teniendo la oportunidad de retenerme antes y así continuar con mi simple e inadaptada vida. Pensaba en Jacob, a quien consideraba mi caballero andante que estaría dispuesto a recibir las peores torturas con tal de mantenerme a salvo, y peor aún, acudiría iracundo a casa de los Cullen con el deseo de arrancarle la cabeza a Edward.

Un par de cortes mas se dibujaban en mi abdomen, en mis brazos, cada punto en especial lograba provocar una herida que difícilmente podría cauterizar, escuchaba su risa, la manera en que se movían las cadenas tratándome como una figura de plástico siendo destruida. Ya no vería más a mi familia, ya no vería mas a los Cullen, jamás tendría otra oportunidad de besar a Edward, pues para cuando se enteraran, estaría totalmente muerta.

-Hasta nunca… Isabella Swan—

Era el fin, ya no tendría escapatoria alguna, pues ahora la daga seguramente se dirigiría a mi cuello cortando completamente mi respiración, separando mi alma de mi cuerpo, ¿Creía en dios?, si, lo hacía, esperaba que me perdonara por el millar de ocasiones que no les dije a mis padres lo mucho que los quería, no reprender a Jacob su comportamiento, comportarme egoísta algunas ocasiones. Desear a un vampiro como lo hacía con Edward. Ahora, solo esperaba que terminara rápido, deseaba desaparecer.

-¡Bella!—Escuchaba una voz a lo lejos, por un momento pensé que se trataba de Edward llegando a rescatarme, que había venido a la meca vampírica para ser torturado por Jane, todo sería inútil entonces. Si mi muerte equivaldría a que lo dejara en paz, con gusto me sacrificaría, ahora todo estaba arruinado.—No… no vengas… huye Edward… corre… - Mi susurro difícilmente se escuchaba, pues mi sangre poco a poco abandonaba mi cuerpo.

-Parece ser que han venido a rescatarte, lástima… Solo deseaba matarte a ti, aunque sería una pena dejar a Avio sin un buen lector de pensamientos ¿Cierto?.

-No… te atrevas…

-Isabella…- Ella acercaba sus fríos labios a mi frente pegándolos lentamente. – La muerte vendrá a ti en pocos minutos, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. –Sentí una ráfaga de viento chocar contra mi rostro, se había ido por Edward, de eso estaba completamente segura.

No quería morir, deseaba ayudarlo pero me era imposible estando en esta posición a la deriva. Jane tenía razón, moriría desangrada y aunque Edward llegara a tiempo para liberarme sería demasiado tarde, lo único que me restaba era esperar la muerte en paz y con la conciencia tranquila, esperando que Charlie me perdonara por no despedirme de él, solo deseaba que se le concediera otra oportunidad de ser feliz, volverse a casar.

Cerré mis ojos completamente, me estaba rindiendo al descanso eterno, consideré que era la mejor forma de perder la vida, despacio y tranquilo. Me estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco sintiéndome tan ligera como una pluma, mis manos descansaban sobre los ceñidos grilletes y mis piernas colgaban como si se tratara de un par de agujetas de zapato en un tendedero.

Te amo Edward—Alcancé a enunciar con un suspiro.

Escuchaba que alguien abría la reja, pensaba que era él esquivando y burlando la presencia de Jane en es recinto, por más que trataba de encontrarme con sus ojos mis parpados estaban rendidos, cansados, casi muertos. Sentí que unos brazos fuertes rodeaban mi cintura, distinguí el crujir de las cadenas liberando una de mis extremidades superiores, después el otro hasta caer como una figura de gelatina en su regazo.

Algo no concordaba, aún en mi lecho de muerte notaba que el cuerpo que ahora me sostenía no era suyo, esos brazos eran fuertes, y aunque la frialdad emanaba de su camisa eran tan cálidos como el amanecer, como estar en casa. Olía distinto, una mezcla de maderas del bosque con un poco de alcohol para medicina, quizá caña de azúcar. Abarcó completamente mi cintura llevándome a gran velocidad fuera de ese calabozo maloliente. Estaba feliz, por lo menos ese sitio no sería mi tumba.

Su corazón no latía, era un vampiro como Edward, pero no era él, alguien mas había acudido a mi ayuda, ¿Quién se atrevería a desafiar a los Vulturis de esa forma?, no conocía a nadie quien lo hiciera, no directamente, eso sería equivalente a un suicidio para todo aquel que bebiera sangre. Su pecho era fuerte, seguro, tan duro como una roca, sus brazos me protegían y cobijaban como lo hacía mi padre cuando era niña. Me gustaba pensar que Charlie había ido a rescatarme pero era imposible, mi padre no era un vampiro, aunque si un hombre fuerte dedicado a la justicia.

-Todo estará bien Bella, no debiste venir sola… no debiste…

Esa voz la conocía, ahora que lo tenía tan cerca pude darme cuenta que efectivamente no se trataba de Edward, y por la complexión tampoco podría ser Emmet, conocía su musculatura y no se parecía en nada a la que ahora estaba sintiendo. Deseaba abrir los ojos completamente para apreciarlo pero era imposible, la hinchazón en mis párpados era demasiada impidiendo mi visibilidad sin embargo ahora podía escucharlo.

-Car… Carslile—Alcancé a decir

-Esme nos está esperando, pude distraer a Jane pero se dará cuenta muy pronto de nuestra presencia—Corría muy rápido esquivando cualquier obstáculo, el viento chocaba en mi rostro y mis heridas no paraban de sangrar, en parte agradecía que fuera él y no Edward quien me viera en ese estado tan deprimente. -Vimos la carta, no le dijimos a nadie para que no nos siguieran.

-Debo… aprender… a esconder mejor… las cosas… - Declaraba con dificultad, pues ahora el aire abandonaba poco a poco mi cuerpo.

-No te desgastes, pronto encontraré la forma de curarte.

Sentí de repente que se detuvo, su cuerpo se ponía más rígido de lo normal, de haber estado fuera del recinto mi cuerpo resentiría el cambio de temperatura, el sereno de la noche y algunos cuantos grillos canturreando. Sin embargo, aún seguíamos aquí, la respuesta era clara. Jane nos había interceptado. Escuche los mismos pasos encaminarse a nosotros como en el calabozo, lentos, seguros y menuditos, de pronto me imagine el corazón de Carslile latir con fuerza si estuviese con vida, pues de estar en su lugar, cualquiera se sentiría de esa manera.

-Creí que Isabella era la única que cometía estupideces de dimensiones colosales, pero ahora veo que también tu… Carslile— Sentí que él me presionaba con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, mi mejilla se pegaba completamente a su pectoral derecho sintiendo su firmeza, como una especie de coraza impenetrable.

-Jane—Hablaba él. –Bella será una de nosotros a su debido tiempo, es el precio que se acordó hace un año, ¿Qué diría Avio si estas actuando sin su consentimiento?, en ese caso tu… Estas cometiendo una estupidez, de dimensiones colosales, ¿No te parece?—Amenazaba. –Apártate ahora mismo o tendré que notificarle esto, tú sabes lo que les pasa a quienes lo traicionan.

Escuché de repente una carcajada, cualquiera pensaría que una niña de trece años se encuentra claramente burlándose de su padre, su abuelo, su madre, pero Jane no era una niña normal sino una vampira de trescientos años que tenía como único objetivo acabar con su gran amenaza en la escala vampírica. Yo.

-No tendrá por qué enterarse si nadie se lo dice, además, ¿Quién te dijo que saldrá alguno de ustedes con vida?—Escuche que daba dos pasos más, su voz sonaba más cerca de lo normal y mi piel se erizaba con tan solo recordar las torturas en el calabozo.

-No te atreverías—Retaba Carslile, y en ese instante el pánico abordaba mis sentidos adormecidos, no podía permitir que él y Esme murieran por culpa mía.

-Dolor…

Sentí que el agarre de Carslile perdía fuerza, sus músculos se tensaban, sus brazos comenzaban a doblarse un poco y en ese instante pude tocar el mármol frio del piso. Se rehusaba a soltarme, no podía creer que aún siendo torturado se aferrara a mi cintura tratando de protegerme. No, Carslile, no valgo la pena, debes huir.

-Carslile… por… favor…

Se retorcía de dolor, sus gritos salían desde lo más profundo de su garganta como si estuvieran atravesando su cuerpo con un centenar de espadas filosas parecidas a la daga de esa vampira sádica. Cayó de bruces, sus rodillas se estrellaban contra el mármol aún aferrándose a mi cuerpo, comencé a sentir pena por él, estaba ofreciendo su vida con tal de salvar la mía y eso no debía permitirlo, me sentía impotente, tan inútil de no poder gritar que lo dejara en paz, sugerirle que era yo a quien quería, que fui yo quien se ofreció como sacrificio.

-Te… protegeré Bella…

Escuche una carcajada, estaba logrando casi asesinarlo, si daba algunos pasos más frente a nosotros no dudaría en tomar su cabeza y arrancarla como si fuese una pieza desprendible. Me imaginaba el crujir de su piel separándose de su cuerpo, fue en ese instante que decidí abrir los ojos con todas mis fuerzas logrando enfocarlo. Su cabello rubio dorado se alborotaba un poco, aquel peinado que ordenadamente llevaba todos los días al hospital ahora estaba desalineado, pues unos cuantos mechones se salían de su lugar.

No me había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que era Carslile, uno de los rostros más bellos y limpios que jamás había visto en toda mi vida. Sus ojos dorados me miraban y claramente pude notar que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, me veía con mucha ternura, en verdad deseaba salvarme de todo eso. Dirigí con dificultad mi mano derecha a su mejilla, pues si ambos moríamos en ese momento me gustaba imaginar que lo hacía en compañía de un ángel. Carslile era un ángel para todo el mundo, y ahora… lo era para mí.

-No… no lo hagas Carslile… déjame…

-No… no lo haré Bella—Sus ojos se posaban en los míos, deseaba morir con esa imagen, y así lo haría.

Pude escuchar los pasos de Jane aproximarse a nosotros, entre tanto Carslile estaba al límite de su fuerza, sin embargo no me soltaba. Decidí rodearlo con mis brazos sacando fuerzas de donde podía, mi cuerpo se estaba desangrando poco a poco a tal grado de no sentir mis piernas. Sentí su pecho, su espalda, su fuerza, era tan sólido como un tempano de hielo, tan cálido como el amanecer mismo y tan gentil como ningún otro, juntos caminaríamos a la muerte, al menos no estaría sola.

-Carslile ¡Saca a Bella de aquí!—Escuché a Esme, ¿Por qué ella tenía que venir?, ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta del peligro que era Jane para todos?.

-Esme…

-No hay tiempo, debes sacarla de aquí cuanto antes—Esme replicaba mientras que distinguí algunas arcadas de Jane, seguramente intentaba distraerla para poder salir del recinto.

-No… no te lo permitiré Esme, no me iré sin ti—Respondía Carslile levantándome del piso para recuperarse poco a poco de la tortura de esa vampira con aspecto de niña inocente.

-Sácala de aquí.

-En ese caso… debes de llevártela tú, yo me encargaré de Jane…

-No—Algo en mi interior deseaba retener a Carslile, no deseaba que él muriera, tampoco Esme, pero sabía que él estaba mal herido como para enfrentarla.

-Dolor…- Hablaba Jane y esta vez escuche el grito desgarrador de Esme hacer eco por todo el recinto, no podía soportarlo, todo esto era mi culpa y de nadie más. Si tan solo pudiese regresar el tiempo y cambiar justamente lo sucedido hace tres días lo haría con gusto, sin embargo Jane tenía razón. Mi estupidez estaba llevando a la muerte a Carslile y a Esme junto conmigo.

-¡NO!-Gritaba Carslile aun sosteniéndome, deseaba que me dejara en el piso para que la ayudara pero ella no se lo permitió, pues note que daba unos pasos adelante y lo rechazaba lanzándolo al otro extremo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-Debes… sacar a Bella de aquí… ¿Recuerdas?... La familia… la … familia…

-Es lo primero—Unas lagrimas se hacían presentes en los pómulos lisos y níveos de Carslile, agachaba la mirada apretándome con un poco mas de fuerza contra su pecho.

-Carlile… Te amo—Escuche su voz apacible, tranquila, la recordé como el primer dia que Edward me llevó a su casa a conocerlos. Esa mujer era el claro ejemplo de la amabilidad, su forma tan cálida, su mano amiga dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesitara era lo que distinguían a la perfección a Esme Cullen. Mis ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, ahora moriríamos los tres, no estaría sola, pero temía por Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y por su puesto… De Edward, ahora caminarían solos por toda la eternidad.

Me aferré al pecho de Carslile, pero sentí una ráfaga de viento en el rostro, solo pude ver que corría, saltaba, se movía a velocidad impresionante por todo el pueblo hasta llegar a otro lado para no ser interceptado. Logramos salir del recinto, las lágrimas caían en mi frente escuchando a su vez algunos sollozos tranquilos, algunas ramas chocaban contra mis brazos pero poco me importaba, yo también estaba muriendo pero quien se me había adelantado era Esme.

Ella se había ido a manos de Jane.


	2. Engendrada, no creada

Mi cuerpo no me pertenecia, con dificultad mi alma se ataba a un moribundo cuerpo deseando volar por los cielos tan libre como el viento mismo y encontrar su propio camino, cualquiera que fuese, sería tan incierto como toda mi vida misma. No recuerdo si llevaba el ritmo de mi respiración, de lo que estaba segura, era que ya no me dolía, lentamente todo mi ser abandonaba esta tierra para ir a un lugar mejor, o peor, nadie lo sabía.

Me sentía triste, pensaba todavía en los Cullen, ¿Alice habrá visto este terrible final?, Esme no se merecía morir, no a manos de tan despiadada vampira que solo le importaba el status obtenido con los Vulturis. ¿Qué sería de Edward y lo demás?, aún recuerdo la ultima sonrisa de aquella mujer tan elegante, su cara tan hermosa como la de una muñeca, su lado maternal y cálido que tenía para ofrecernos a todos. Ahora esa misma se había evaporado, se convertía en cenizas y seguramente tendría un lugar reservado en el paraíso, cualquiera que fuese ese lugar se honraría en tenerla.

-Esme..—Alcanzaba a decir con dificultad.

Los brazos de Carslile me transportaban a otro lugar, no tuve la fuerza suficiente para preguntarle, estaba muriendo y seguramente le haría compañía a ella, tal vez vería de nuevo a mi abuela, mi destino era inestable. Tenía miedo, debo admitirlo, cualquiera que estuviera en mi lugar sentiría lo mismo; no por mi, claro está, sino por aquellos seres queridos que dejaría atrás. Charlie. Me preguntaba si ese hombre había logrado por fin prepararse unos huevos con jamón decentes para el desayuno, ahora que lo recuerdo siempre quemaba la sartén junto a su mano sacudiéndola frustrado. Esperaba que volviera a hacer su vida, tener hijos, no deseaba que me extrañara, él debía continuar con su vida.

Pensaba en Edward, ¿Por qué nunca logramos una felicidad completa?, quizá siempre lo supe, un vampiro y un humano jamás tendrían un Felices por siempre. Ese era el precio alto de desafiar a las especies, por intentar tener un amor prohibido más alla de la muerte. Al fin comprendía que a la larga, el tiempo nos cobraría esa dicha, mi cuerpo se marchitaría como una rosa en otoño mientras que el seguiría cristalizado como una flor de invierno. –Perdóname Edward—Pensaba para mi misma, pues ahora, ya no tenía aliento para articular una sola palabra.

Escuchaba sollozos, Carslile estaba sintiendo la pérdida de su mujer, de su compañera, de su amiga, de su amante, de esa persona que lo recibía con una cálida sonrisa al final del día. Ahora ella estaba hecha polvo, tan solo esperaba que no se quedara con la imagen de su cuerpo siendo desmembrado por tan desalmada vampira rubia. El viento todavía golpeaba mi cara, no pude sentir el frio en mi cuerpo ya que ahora podía equipararse con la intensidad del sereno de la noche.

Por fin cerre mis ojos, ahora estaba definitivamente muerta.

-Bella… quedate conmigo—Una voz a lo lejos me llamaba, pero no tuve la fuerza para voltear mi rostro y contemplar nada.

El sol quemaba mi rostro, mis pulmones recobraban la fuerza para halar grandes cantidades de aire; olía dulce, silvestre, podía percibir la humedad proveniente del pasto donde por alguna razón estaba postrada. Abrí mis párpados con lentitud, claramente recibí la presencia de los rayos en todo mi cuerpo; aquella era una sensación agradable, reconfortante y llena de paz que tranquilizaba todo mi ser. Estaba muerta, pues solo una experiencia tan maravillosa podría sentirse después de una vida llena de penurias; ahora comprendía que el infierno precisamente era la tierra.

Tuve la fuerza para levantarme, apoyé ambas palmas sobre la tierra todavía sintiendo la humedad de la misma, flexionaba mis rodillas e impulsaba mi cuerpo para ponerme de pie y observar la magnificencia. El panorama era hermoso, estaba rodeado de violetas, orquídeas, contrastaban a la perfección con el intenso verde del pasto crecido. Estaba descalza, mis pies tocaban y se hundían ligeramente por la tierra refrescando todo mi cuerpo, recorriendo centímetro a centímetro para llegar a mi rostro.

Pude notar que el blanco de la seda me cubría, aprecié ese vestido admirando el corte, la soltura, la forma en que danzaba a través del viento sintiéndolo como una segunda piel. Extendí mis brazos dándome cuenta que no tenía heridas, mi piel estaba intacta conservando la palidez que siempre la caracterizó. A medida que iba avanzando podía escuchar claramente los cánticos de gorriones que revoloteaban de un lado a otro buscando su sitio entre los frondosos y abundantes árboles.

Extendí mis brazos, cerré mis ojos dando la bienvenida a ese nuevo mundo, aquel lleno de plenitud que me recibía con esos rayos de sol tan intensos y cálidos. Mi cabello castaño oscuro se movía al compás del viento no pudiendo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro. Pude notar el limite de la tierra bajo mis pies, aquel era un precipicio profundo, siniestro, las paredes rocosas y grisáceas desvanecían su color conforme el vacío se proyectaba. Miré por curiosidad y me di cuenta que todos los que conocía intentaban emerger, Charlie, Edward, Jasper, Jessica, Jacob… Todos estaban luchando por llegar al punto donde yo me encontraba.

Me posicioné en cuclillas, extendí mi mano intentando alcanzarlos pero la distancia era considerablemente grande.

-Ellos tienen que llegar solos—Escuché una voz no tan lejos, se trataba de una voz masculina, grave pero apacible. Me gire lentamente y observé claramente la presencia de un chico mas o menos de mi edad, su cabello era de color blanco, sus ojos parecían dos incrustaciones de oro que se reflejaban en el sol. Podía comparar la piel caucásica con la de Edward, pero no brillaba, no como un puñado de diamantes cerniéndose en él.

-¿Quién eres tu?—Pregunté.

-Nadie puede adelantar ni atrasar el curso… Isabella Swan, los acontecimientos ya están escritos—El chico llevaba puesto un pantalon de manta en color blanco, una camisa untada a su cuerpo, era de la misma complexión que Jasper, solo que el cabello los diferenciaba.

-¿Eres un angel?, ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?—Me atrevía a cuestionar.

-Todavía no es tu momento Isabella Swan—Afirmaba tan apacible y al mismo tiempo me contrariaba.

-Pero estoy muerta, esto debe ser lo más cercano al paraíso—Suspiraba—Al menos bastante parecido al que mi abuela relataba.

-Este plano es tan solo una antesala, pero tu misma debes caminar para encontrar tu verdadero destino.

-¿El cielo y el infierno?

-Podría ser—Esbozaba una sonrisa, cruzaba sus brazos dando algunos pasos por el espeso césped, esperaba que su condición de ángel le permitiera no ensuciar sus pulcras y blancas ropas. -Pero aún no estas permitida a cruzar.

-No comprendo—

El bello angel no me respondía, observaba que su dedo índice se dirigía a mi persona para señalarme. Sus ojos dorados se fijaban en mi cuerpo recorriéndome con la mirada desde la punta de los pies hasta el pecho. Mi instinto primario fue mirarme a mi misma y sorprenderme de lo que ahora veía.

Aquel vestido de seda tan blanco como la nieve que ondeaba al viento, ahora se encontraba quieto, estático, como si la corriente acabara de detenerse. De la caída al busto la prenda se teñía de un rojo intenso, un rojo sangre que ascendía rápidamente por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a cubrir la totalidad. Volteaba de nuevo a él y ahora su aspecto era diferente; su cabello blanco se tornaba de un rojo oscuro, su piel adquiría un color tostado y sus ropas eran de ocre notorio.

-¿Qué esta pasándome?—

-Esta será, tu nueva vida Isabella Swan—Su voz retumbaba en aquel campo de flores, y ahora lo que miraba era que todas ellas desaparecían para dar lugar a un millar de rosas rojas con espinas que se enredaban poco a poco en mi cuerpo aprisionándolo sobremanera. Grité con todas mis fuerzas, ahora tenia la energía suficiente para mostrar dolor, se incrustaban sin piedad alguna en mi carne haciendo que mis músculos se tensaran. No debía sentir esto si estaba muerta, algo debió haber cambiado.

Volteé a ambos lados desesperada, ¿Acaso mi destino sería el infierno?, ¿A esto se refería el angel con el camino que debía seguir?, tal vez no era mi momento de entrar a la tierra prometida. No me hacía a la idea que vagaría por la eternidad en el fuego, en el dolor, ¿Qué pecado imperdonable había cometido?, ¿Enamorarme de un vampiro?, ¿Enamorarme?. No lo sabía, pero de lo que ahora estaba segura era que estaba siendo arrastrada al infierno sin piedad alguna.

-Bella… estoy aquí, quédate conmigo.—Una voz lograba distraerme, pero yo seguía contemplando las rosas enroscándose en mi cuerpo para clavarse en mi carne, no podía moverme, correr, huir de ese lugar sin ser lastimada. Mi vestido rojo escarlata ceñía mi cuerpo, me volvía a faltar el aire, el ardor en mi piel se hacía presente conforme el veneno de las rosas era inyectado en mi sangre. Este era mi castigo, solo que no sabía cual era el pecado cometido.

-No te dejaré ir Bella… mírame, estoy aquí, estoy a tu lado… no me dejes, no tú—Esa voz la conocía, era la misma, Carslile estaba conmigo, levanté mi rostro lentamente para encontrarme con sus ojos, sus orbes de color dorado eran tan hermosos, tan apacibles. Carlile estaba tomando mi cara con sus manos suaves y sin desearlo, mi corazón palpitaba no importando que las rosas terminaran con mi alma.

-Carslile…

-Quédate conmigo Bella—Pude mover mis manos, las dirigí a su rostro, lo miraba fijamente apreciando su hermosura.

Pude verlo completamente, no llevaba aquella camisa de vestir con la que todos los días lo miraba en casa de los Cullen, en el hospital local de Forks, no llevaba puesta su bata blanca ni la pluma fuente en la solapa. Su torso estaba desnudo, y mi mirada curiosa se dirigió a sus pectorales bien formados, su piel nívea tan suave que daban ganas da acariciarlo. ¡Que estoy pensando!, estoy apunto de ser arrastrada al infierno y ¿Esta será mi última tentación?

Senti sus manos en mi cintura, presionaba con mucha fuerza mis caderas a él que no me dio cuartel para defenderme, yo era pequeña a su comparación, consideraba mi cuerpo un tanto escuálido a diferencia de la figura esbelta y estilizada de Rosalie, de Alice o incluso de la misma Esme. ¿Qué pensaría de mi al ver a su marido tenerme tan cerca?, se que no era momento de mostrar decoro pues quizá estaba a unos cuantos minutos de no ver su rostro.

Su piel era cálida, por primera vez un vampiro tenía temperatura corporal, quizá producto de mi desesperada imaginación pero sentí claramente su torso duro como una roca pegarse a mi cuerpo a cal y canto. Me había llamado la atención algo en especial, al mirar por debajo de nosotros las espinas crecían bajo sus pies, largas y largas ramas puntiagudas salían de su cuerpo aprisionando el mío. ¿El estaba haciendo esto?, ¿Acaso mi demonio tenia el rostro bello de Carslile Cullen?. No lo sabía.

Intenté apartarme de su lado pero cualquier esfuerzo de mi parte resultaba inútil contra su cuerpo hecho de hierro sólido, forcejeaba con todo lo que tenía agitando mis brazos y moviendo mis pies dando un paso hacia atrás pero era totalmente en vano. Carslile me tenía aprisionada.

-¡Sueltame!, ¡Déjame en paz!—Suplicaba de manera desesperada.

Carlile sujetaba mi cintura, sentía las espinas de rosa clavarse a profundidad en mi piel al extremo de hundirse en ella; el dolor era insoportable, ácido puro corriendo por mis venas, cianuro explorando cada rincón de mi cuerpo invadiendo el poco espacio indoloro que conservaba. Nada funcionaba, me retorcía de dolor estando sujeta a ese vampiro de quinientos años con rostro de angel y ojos dorados.

Levantaba mi rostro para mirarlo una vez mas y preguntarle la razón de esta tortura, deseaba saber si estaba vengándose por ser yo la responsable de la muerte de Esme, pues quizá me merecía este castigo por mi imprudencia que no solo habia costado la vida de su esposa, sino la desgracia entera de Edward. Su hijo, aquel que hace cien años adoptó salvándolo de la influenza. El se llevaría mi vida, sería mi juez y verdugo por toda la eternidad.

Me miraba intensamente, no había odio o resentimiento en sus ojos, deseaba salvarme, pues era la misma que me dedicó hace un par de años cuando James intentó acabar con mi vida. Esos orbes compasivos eran exactamente los mismos.

-Terminará pronto Bella, solo quédate conmigo, sujétame—En ese momento pude apreciar sus colmillos salir un poco de sus dientes blancos.

Dirigía su mirada a mi cuello, por un momento mis ojos se abrían sorprendidos, mis músculos volvían a tensarse pero era demasiado tarde. Sentí su dedo índice acariciar mi piel blanda, justo en la dirección de la vena carótida, aquella por la que fluía gran cantidad de sangre. Observaba mi cuello con mucha cautela, como si se tratara de una cirugía mas a la que estaba acostumbrado, aunque esta vez era un tanto diferente. Relamía sus labios despacio, pude notar su lengua pasear de un lado a otro lentamente, y en ese instante, mi corazón volvía a latir, mi cuerpo comenzaba a ablandarse no importando la cantidad de espinas clavadas en mi cuerpo. Deseaba que lo hiciera, deseaba… que me convirtiera.

No quería cerrar los ojos, no me perdería su expresión tan hermosa apreciando mi cuello de esa manera, ni Edward lo hacía; él tan solo volteaba a otro lado para evitar la tentación de hincarme los colmillos y matarme. Carslile en cambio, era diferente, sabía exactamente lo que hacía y tenía por bien sentado que se dominaba a si mismo sin sucumbir a la tentación de drenarme al tener mi sangre a su disposición. No en todos los lugares te encuentras a un vampiro haciendo intervenciones quirúrgicas exitosas.

-Hazlo… Carlile, te lo suplico—

Me sonreía, y en ese instante sus colmillos se apoderaron de mi cuello. Mis ojos se agrandaban, por instinto mis manos se dirigían desesperados a su espalda ancha, sentía sus músculos firmes contrayéndose al ritmo de la succión. Esto era distinto, pues aún recuerdo la última vez que fui mordida y no se parecía nada a esta sensación, notaba que mi cuerpo se encendía, mis manos continuaban aferrándose a su espalda apretándolo contra mi cuerpo. Mi boca estaba a la altura de su hombro derecho pudiendo detectar perfectamente su aroma; mezcla de madera del bosque y alcohol para medicina, solo que esta vez. Me gustaba.

Succionaba despacio y a la vez con fuerza, tomaba el control absoluto de mi flujo sanguíneo bombeando la sangre a mi corazón, deteniéndolo a su vez, mis manos temblaban ahora contra su espalda, apretaba mis párpados no sintiendo dolor alguno. Estaba disfrutando, ¿Carlile me hacía sentir así?, debía estar paranoica.

Dejó de tomar mi cuello, despacio se incorporaba mostrándome mi propia sangre esparcida por su mentón, sus labios, sus ojos dorados se posaban en mí, me miraba tiernamente, se relamía saboreando mi esencia. Tomaba su rostro con mis dos manos fijando mis ojos en esa hermosura.

-Carslile….

-Quédate conmigo Bella…

-Sí—Respondí sin mas.

En ese instante sus manos se paseaban por mi espalda, por instinto cerré mis ojos y entre tanto las mías se conducían diestras a su cuello. Bajaba lentamente a mi derrier pegándome a su cuerpo, con un simple movimiento lograba afianzarme a él. No sabía exactamente lo que pasaba conmigo, ¿Por qué Carlile me provocaba estos deseos?, estaba claro que amaba a Edward pero esto era tan nuevo y diferente que me sentía traicionada por mi misma.

Mordí mi labio inferior al notar que sus brazos me cubrían completamente, pude sentir que mis nalgas eran presionadas por sus fuertes y poderosas manos abarcándolas con facilidad. Mi primer pensamiento fue parar, pues esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos, simplemente estaba mal, muy mal, debía detenerme o de lo contrario sería tarde, no quería traicionar a Edward, no a él quien había sacrificado muchas cosas por mantenerme con vida.

-Carslile…

Nuestros cuerpos estaban tan conectados que era difícil separarlos, tenia miedo, pero miedo a mi misma por no saber ponerme un alto, pero mi instinto me reclamaba poseerlo, mis pensamientos pecaminosos abordaban mi cabeza a sabiendas que me encontraba en un plano que podría condenarme al infierno. No me importaba, deseaba que me abrazara, deseaba que me tocara. Deseaba … Ser suya, pertenecerle.

Mi mirada se dirigía de nuevo a él, lo observaba entrecerrar los ojos disfrutando mis manos en su piel desnuda, y ahora, no respondían mis mandatos, se movían por si solas por cada espacio de su cuerpo intentando explorar mas allá de eso. Se conducían a la parte baja de su espalda, podía sentir sus músculos curvándose para dar lugar a un trasero firme, y sin pensarlo lo apretaba pegándolo a mi cuerpo. Carslile no decía nada, solo se dejaba llevar por ese arrebato infernal que estaban teniendo dos cuerpos que necesitaban e imperaban estar juntos.

Lo miraba fijamente con una sonrisa, ahora no era yo misma, no deseaba cuestionarme más y caer a la cuenta de la terrible mujer traidora en que me estaba convirtiendo, solo deseaba apoderarme de sus labios, besarlos, morderlos, comerlos con tanta fuerza hasta saciarme, pues la sangre –Mi propia sangre- Estaba pareciéndome suculenta, el aroma, el color, el cuerpo, la textura me incitaban a beberla.

Nuestros rostros se acercaban, nuestros labios se reclamaban, poco a poco la cercanía entre ambos se hacía cada segundo más nula, más mínima, no deseaba cerrar mis ojos pero el éxtasis y el morbo de tenerlo tan cerca me hizo sellarlos. En ese momento sentí una sacudida en todo mi cuerpo.

-Bella… no me dejes… Resiste, resiste—Era la voz de Carlile, pero mi cuerpo estaba colapsándose, una descarga de adrenalina emanaba en todo mi ser provocando un temblor estruendoso que se extendía desde la punta de mis pies hasta la cabeza.

El paisaje rojizo había desaparecido, y junto con el esa visión tan tentadora de Carslile mordiendo mi cuello, su cuerpo semidesnudo cubierto con mi sangre, las rosas que antes aprisionaban mi cuerpo provocándole un gran dolor se habían esfumado. Abrí mis ojos estrepitosamente para darme cuenta que él seguía a mi lado, solo que el panorama había cambiado demasiado.

Me encontraba en un sitio oscuro, no le prestaba atención a ninguna otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos, ¿Esto había sido un sueño?, quizá si, uno del que no debía acordarme. El miedo recorría mi espalda, y ese mismo se conjuntaba en mi garganta. Sentía sed.

La necesidad de alimentarme era demasiada, mi garganta comenzaba a quemar, el ansia de tener un liquido escarlata rico en sal y óxido abordaba todos y cada uno de mis sentidos. Había muerto, de eso no tenía duda, pero ahora era un vampiro.

-Lo lograste Bella… estas …

-No lo digas…- Me sentía extraña, como si hubiera nacido otra vez después de morir, ahora no sabía si en realidad tenía un alma.

-Lo siento—Observe que Carslile todavía estaba junto a mí. Agachaba la mirada y aferraba las palmas de sus manos al colchón donde seguramente me estaba retorciendo durante mi conversión a vampiro.

Su aspecto era diferente, ya no llevaba puesta la clásica camisa de vestir que lo caracterizaba, su torso estaba cubierto con tan solo una camiseta de algodón de tirantes. Sus brazos fuertes mostraban sus bien trabajados bíceps, su cabello que antes estaba perfectamente peinado ahora se encontraba desalineado, unos mechones rubios se escapaban cubriendo algo de su frente. Se veía sensual, debo admitir que un hombre interesante estaba postrado en mi cama y me sentía culpable por ahora mirarlo de manera distinta. ¿Qué me pasaba?, aquello tan solo fue una alucinación.

Comprendía que las rosas que antes me lastimaban significaban la ponzoña que se introducía a mi sangre cubriendo cada espacio para inmortalizarlo. Su ponzoña, su veneno, su esencia me había salvado de la muerte. No podía leer la mente como Edward pero estaba segura que se sentía culpable por tomar esta decisión que bien le costaría una fuerte discusión con su hijo.

-¿Dónde estamos?—Pregunté con voz queda. –Espero que lejos de Jane. –No deseaba preguntar por Esme, sabía que ese tema aun era bastante delicado para él, sin embargo debía encarar la verdad tarde o temprano.

-Estamos en Amsterdam, fue el único lugar que se me ocurrió sería seguro para ambos—

-Entonces debemos ir a Forks, probablemente los demás estén preocupados por ti—Le respondí deslizando mis piernas para sentarme en la cama. Su expresión no cambiaba, su rostro que anteriormente era gentil ahora se endurecía con la máscara del rencor. Se levantaba dirigiéndose a una de las ventanas que tenía esa habitación , su mirada se posaba en el horizonte dándole cara a la luna llena. Pude apreciar con fascinación el reflejo de su piel contra el brillo tenue de la perla nocturna, pues a pesar de no tener la pulcritud de un medico, Carslile Cullen era un hombre bastante atractivo.

-Alice me llamó hace unas horas, ya esta enterada de lo sucedido.

Alice tenía el poder de predecir el futuro, así que no me extrañaba en absoluto que visualizara la muerte de Esme e incluso viviendo los pasajes desgarradores de su deceso. Sentía una pena inmensa por ella.

-Todo esto es mi culpa Carlilie—Me levanté de la cama sorprendiéndome de mi propia fuerza, pues ahora me desplazaba rápidamente hasta la ventana para mirarlo de frente.

-Fui estúpida al ofrecerme a Avio—Sabía que no tenía justificación, y de no haber acudido como una ingenua a la supuesta carta ahora ella estaría con vida, departiendo con todos nosotros y ofreciendo su cálida sonrisa. – Debiste dejarme morir Carslile… Debiste dejarme morir.

-¿Y que pasará con Edward?, ¿Crees que el elegiría que te asesinaran Bella?

-¿Y tu crees que aceptará la muerte de Esme?—Lo miraba fijamente, no comprendía la razón por la que un estado diferente de honestidad comenzaba a emerger en mi persona, aunque ahora, no podía llamarme como tal. Mis puños se cerraban, rechinaba mis dientes sintiendo que la sed regresaba. Necesitaba alimentarme cuanto antes.

-Ella viajo conmigo conociendo los riesgos- Su voz era tranquila pero contundente, una forma de mostrar enojo que lo caracterizaba, jamás perdía los estribos, de eso no había duda. –Edward elegiría esto—Proseguía posicionando sus ojos en mí. –Te convertiste en parte de la familia cuando entraste a su vida.

Ahí venía de nuevo la culpa, yo fui la única responsable de la muerte de Esme y no tendría la cara para mirarlos de frente. Me sentí vacía, pero no de esa clase de vacío que un humano experimenta y desahoga con unas lagrimas, deseaba correr, volar, liberar esta impotencia que tenía. Como vampiro nuevo, como neófita mi primer instinto me reclamaba…Asesinar.

-Pues es egoísta de su parte pensar en si mismo cuando su madre ha muerto.

-No es su madre

-¡Pues lo cuidó como una!—Grité, me cubrí la boca después de hacerlo, totalmente sorprendida y un tanto asustado miraba a mi alrededor escuchando hasta el más mínimo sonido producido por cualquier insecto, grano de polvo o crujir de concreto.

-Bella, mírame—Carslile seguía tan apacible, tan paciente, como si se tratara de una voz paternal tratando de consolarme, pero no estaba triste, estaba molesta y enojada conmigo misma por ser tan estúpida y ofrecerme como un cordero al matadero a las garras de Jane.

-Debo… deseo… necesito…

-Lo sé- Daba unos cuantos pasos, colocaba sus manos en mi rostro para apreciarme, por un momento una descarga eléctrica emergía desde lo más profundo. No, no debía sentirme así ante su presencia, sería traicionar a Edward, yo… lo amaba.

-Debo salir a cazar—Me separé bruscamente de sus manos, cerraba mis ojos evitando el contacto físico, la suavidad de su piel recorriendo mis mejillas, sus ojos dorados, ya no deseaba ver sus bíceps definidos y marcados. No quería estar cerca de ese hombre.

-Es lo que se hace… iré las montañas, pude ver unas desde aquí—Evitaba mirarlo, sin embargo volvía a acercarse frente a mi.

-No podrás controlarte, no debes ir sola, acabas de despertar como vampiro y tus instintos pueden ser fatales para otros.—Sin pedirme permiso acercaba sus labios a mi frente.

Aquel beso inocente, puro, sin malicia comenzaba a quemar mi propia piel, tan solo un suspiro ahogado se liberaba pausada y entrecortadamente por mi boca. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?, ¿Por qué mi cuerpo temblaba ahora cuando lo tenía cerca?. Apreté un poco mis labios cerrando a la vez mis ojos para resistir lanzarme sobre su tentadora presencia. Algo estaba mal, no sabía qué, pero lo estaba.

No me atreví a responder, aún con el hormigueo en mi frente a causa de sus frios y carnosos labios necesitaba recobrar los sentidos para alimentarme. Si de ahora en adelante mi eterna vida constaría de una dieta sanguinaria, debía empezar a disciplinarme y actuar como un vampiro decente lo haría. Aunque a ciencia cierta, un vampiro jamás lo era.

-Carlile…- Tomaba su muñeca antes de salir de la habitación, volteó aun con los restos de agua en sus ojos tristes. Debía preguntar, de otra manera esta duda estaría matándome por toda la eternidad, y eso ahora… sería mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué sucede Bella?—Esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Si tu veneno fue el que entró a mi cuerpo y me resucitó, entonces…- No sabía como relatar aquella alucinación, frotaba mis nudillos nerviosamente con la intención de que las palabras salieran fluidas, sin embargo, ahora no lo hacían. Tal vez conservaría esa parte de mi personalidad aun siendo vampiro. Fingí respirar, aunque ahora no lo necesitaba, el viejo hábito de la humanidad me alzaba los hombros.

-¿Tuviste el mismo sueño que yo?, quiero decir… El valle de las rosas rojas, aquel hombre parecido a ti con cabello blanco, tu estabas bebiendo mi sangre y nos….

Me silencié, al mirar su expresión observaba que fruncía el ceño, a pesar de que recordaba ese beso intenso que nos dimos mezclado con sangre, parecía no estar en el mismo canal. Desvié la mirada ocultando mi vergüenza, me sentía apenada por relatar ese sueño que ahora consideraba tan íntimo.

-Te acabo de engendrar Bella, es normal que tengas alucinaciones en el proceso, aunque yo no debí hacerlo—Desviaba la mirada— Edward debía engendrarte, no yo.

-¿Engendrar?, Explícamelo Carslile.—Ahora sí que estaba aterrada con el término.

-Cuando un vampiro deposita su veneno, es decir, convierte a un humano, se le conoce como "engendrar a uno", por lo que en tu lecho de muerte seguramente aparecí en tus sueños para conducirte—Se detenía tomando ambas manos. -Ahora podré sentir cuando estas en peligro, tu y yo tenemos una conexión, como la que tengo con mis otros engendrados.

-Hablas de Edward, Alice y los demás—

-Alice es la excepción, es la única a quien encontré convertida en vampiro, pero los demás tienen esa conexión conmigo.—

-Una conexión, entonces ¿Estoy engendrada de ti?—

Carslile asentía, de pronto esbozaba una sonrisa, tal vez todo lo que había soñado era producto de esa conversión de la que ahora me daba cuenta. Si él llegó a engendrarme lógicamente tendría un lazo quizá filial, aunque no comprendía ese beso, y esa extraña sensación que tenía con su cercanía. Tendría que quitar esas locas ideas de mi cabeza o de lo contrario pasaría toda la eternidad con dudas. Yo amaba a Edward, y el me amaba a mí, asi las cosas debían ser.

-Creo que tienes que enseñarme a cazar después de todo, ¡Muero de hambre!, ¿Tu no?—Sonreí como una chiquilla, quizá debía mirarlo como un segundo padre para mi, mordía mi labio inferior al sentir que esa duda se evaporaba. No estaba traicionando el recuerdo de Esme, mi amor por Edward, ni mucho menos el cariño que los Cullen habían depositado en mí. - Vamos… papá.

-Deacuerdo, vamos.

No me detuve a pensar en Edward, quizá estaría preocupado por mi ausencia buscando la manera de localizarme a través de las visiones de Alice. Ahora que me daba cuenta, eso sería un problema para mi, al menos me mantendría alejada de la loca idea que rondaba mi cabeza respecto a Carlisle. Sabía que algo estaba mal, pero por ahora tendría que completar mi necesidad primaria, y esa era alimentarme.


End file.
